<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>乌发碧眼 by summerholiccc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879792">乌发碧眼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerholiccc/pseuds/summerholiccc'>summerholiccc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerholiccc/pseuds/summerholiccc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>爱情是鱼和水，他们是水和水。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dazai Osamu/Belarus(Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>乌发碧眼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>娜塔莉亚小姐，来接吻吧。①</p><p>0.<br/>我和他们说我梦见了一个东方男人。我忘记了是在什么地方，是在什么时候，但是我就是记得他的样子。那个男人的身材颀长而瘦削，有一头如墨的乌发。我说他长得很漂亮，有点像混血儿——肤色白皙，面容俊秀，双眼是令人心醉的鸢红色。他穿着一件下摆很长却很合身的驼色风衣，来到我身边的时候那风衣轻轻地纷飞着，衣料窸窣作响。我看着他来到我面前，然后抬头来直视他的眼睛，眼神就像他看着我那样，像很久以前我们就认识那样。他说了什么我已无法完美地复述，但是我记得那不是初次见面该说的话，因为那些话语有关死亡。我没有感到惊讶，即便他对我说那样令人回避的话题。他的目光让我心颤。</p><p>我当然没有见过他，从来都没有。</p><p>“我看得出你想死。”我的脑海里蓦地闪过这样一个念头，无缘无故，无依无据，像海浪冲上沙滩一样涌进我的脑海，浪声残响，浪痕犹存。然后我发现我居然把它说出了口，于是不免沉默了。</p><p>他把我揽在怀里，我发现他在哭。他的手放在我的后脑勺上是那样用力，以至于我的头发有些乱了。现在想来我应该推开他，但是我没有。我发现那时我竟心生渴望。他的手指，他的脸颊，他抵在我前额的上颌全是凉的，流到我肌肤上的眼泪却是热的，让人灼痛而又因此哀伤。</p><p>我紧紧地揪着他的外套，最后在他的肩头流下了眼泪。朦胧的视野里我看到他微卷蓬松的乌发和我的发丝纠缠在一起，两种不同的发色色泽分明。他好像说了什么，但我却琢磨不清。然后我闭上了眼睛，此时却是梦醒。</p><p>我说完之后看着他们。</p><p>他们说，娜塔莎，你真是疯了。</p><p>1.<br/>落日是鱼腥味的。不是新鲜的活着的鱼的鱼腥味，也不是死掉很久的鱼的鱼腥味，而是濒死的、最后一次翕动着鱼鳍的鱼的腥味。丝丝缕缕的鱼腥味通过每一束光线传递着，落日下的一切都由这种味道所统领。它不新鲜，陈旧，让人徒生一种空洞的绝望，是短暂的生命终结。</p><p>太宰治走在这种鱼腥味里，海风裹挟着更为真实而浓烈的鱼的气息扑面而来，撩动着他垂落在颈边的乌发。他赤着脚，黄色的细沙被他踩出一个个不深不浅的足印。他忽然有一种感觉，这细细密密的沙子下面，覆盖的是无数鱼的尸体，密密麻麻，一层又一层，像楔子一样相互契在一起，沙滩是死鱼的停尸场。</p><p>娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅坐在这种鱼腥味里，孑然一身。她穿了一件白色的长裙，没有特征，端庄合乎法度，色调鲜艳，白的像隆冬季节的盛夏。②她在这里坐了很久，看着海水一点一点向她逼来。或许是一个下午，或许是一天，没人在乎她坐了多久，她自己也不在乎。海浪冲涌而上，亲吻着她的足踝，她的裙褶里面全是沙子。海水的潮腥味让她觉得她已经变成了海里的一尾鱼，理应回到海里顺着潮汐而去。她注意到了太宰治的目光，但她没有转过头去看他。想了想她解下了系在长发上的发带，很整齐地叠好，抚平每一道褶子，放在了离海浪稍远的地方。其实她也不确定这样做能不能保证它免受海水的侵袭。然后她站起了身，已经湿透的裙摆滴滴答答地淌着水。她向海浪走去，铂金色的发丝在海风中缱绻飞扬。</p><p>太宰治就是在这个时候冲上前去握住了她的手。他几乎比娜塔莉亚本人更先一步知晓了她的意图，也许是从她起身的那一刻，也许是她解下发带整齐叠好的那一刻，也许都不是，太宰治从看见她坐在海浪边的那一刻就什么都明白了。坐在那里的是娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，在他的眼里却是他自己。她的每一个动作都和他设想的分毫不差，他甚至看见了海水没过她的头顶，看见了她在海水的浸泡下略显浮肿的脸庞。娜塔莉亚所没有看见的，他全部都看见了，千千万万遍，是她也是他。</p><p>娜塔莉亚回过头来，一瞬间的困惑须臾迸绽成深深的惊讶。她紧紧地盯着他，目光里的炙热和她一直所展现的冷静形成鲜明的对比。太宰治也毫不规避地打量着她，欧洲女性特有的脸部线条勾勒出她微扬起头的姿势，睁大的淡紫色瞳仁晶莹剔透。</p><p>太宰治没有松开她的手。他的心头突然翻涌起一种凄哀的柔情，这令他也几欲落泪了。但他却笑着，凄哀地笑着，像是面对一个阔别已久的情人。</p><p>小姐，这真的是您的意愿吗。他柔声说，抚摸着她凌乱的发。</p><p>娜塔莉亚开始不可遏制地颤栗起来，颤栗到最后是抽噎，然后溢出汹涌的眼泪。她哭得很伤心，悲恸欲绝，发丝被眼泪粘成一缕一缕的紧贴在脸上。</p><p>太宰治看见这个女孩在他的眼前分崩离析，碎成碎片，轻盈宛如春天里看见的花吹雪。他站在那里，伸出手，把她化作的全部碎片拥入怀中，仿佛他生来就该如此，承受着对方的生命之轻。</p><p>正在此时，天完全地暗了下去。</p><p>2.<br/>娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅起初不愿意透露她的国籍。太宰治从她的口音里听出了辽阔的西伯利亚平原，听出了大片灿金色的向日葵，听出了冬天里的冰天雪地。是地域也是风景。您是否来自俄罗斯？他问。娜塔莉亚缄口不语，她挑开了话题。</p><p>她一口咬定他们之前见过，斩钉截铁。在梦里面，娜塔莉亚说。太宰治想起他和女孩调情时偶尔用到的滥俗对话，可他并没有加以嘲笑。相反，他被娜塔莉亚的虔诚肃穆深深打动了。他说，我相信您。</p><p>戏剧性的是，娜塔莉亚颇为不可思议地打量了他一眼，盯着他绛红色的细长眼眸。她在他眼里看见的阴影和清澈都比她更深更浓。</p><p>先生，我是个疯子。她用一种悲哀的语气说着，像是吟唱着悼歌。我深爱着我的哥哥，他属于俄罗斯，而我永远不是。我站在白俄罗斯的湖畔，望着我的哥哥和他的未婚妻回到俄罗斯去。我知道那一刻起一切都是徒劳，而我爱他，胜过一切。娜塔莉亚闭上了眼睛。仿佛对于她而言，她的哥哥是一个宗教，而她是忠诚的信徒，至死不渝。</p><p>我是白俄罗斯人，但我来自索多玛，我在那一天就看见了我的宿命。</p><p>您的出现让我偏离了走向死亡的路。她顿了顿。在您身上我看见了深不可测的对死的渴望。</p><p>3.<br/>太宰治问她横滨是否是她的终点，她摇头。太宰治问她俄罗斯是否是她的终点，她摇头。太宰治问她死是否是她的终点，她沉默了。</p><p>先生，我无处可去了。娜塔莉亚抬起头来，柔软的发丝顺着他的动作从他的指缝间滑落。她除了哭泣以外说什么都是轻描淡写，眼眸平静得像两泓不再流动的清泉。我分不清我是亵渎生还是死，她看向别处。</p><p>您从未亵渎过什么。您所做的一切既符合生也向着死。太宰治说着忽然感觉到一阵尖锐的痛楚，像针扎在指尖上，然后他的神经短暂地麻木。在那一刻他想和她一起赴身于烧毁索多玛的火海，化作两抔如烟的尘土。他对此并不感到惊讶。</p><p>娜塔莉亚重新看向他。对于生和死同样强烈的渴望因为他的一番话让她眼里的清泉重新流动起来。</p><p>4.<br/>他凑上去吻她。他以为她会抗拒，但她没有。靠海的房间里光线已经开始有点暗，她的脸在明暗对比之中模糊得有些虚幻，像另一个世界里的所见。这另一个世界究竟是什么世界，这是太宰治自己都说不清道不明的。潮汐涌来又退去，像是要把他们两个人完全淹没，从头到脚。他们像是一对幽会已久的情人，重复着一直以来万分熟悉的亲吻。然后他们双双倒入床榻之中，像一对被剪去翅膀的飞鸟，笔直地下坠，带着羽翼末端残留的鲜血，摔到地上，血肉模糊。</p><p>5.<br/>像一只迷鸟遇见了得以暂时休憩的树林，像偏离轨道的游鱼寻到了一片温暖的水域，自遭逢之后便浑然难分，像水溶于水中。</p><p>6.<br/>娜塔莉亚讲起她的梦来。她说梦境总是相反的，她以为梦里的逼真其实都是现实中的不存在，她什么都不相信，包括梦，包括宿命。可是当太宰治活生生地出现在她的面前时，她什么都信了。</p><p>包括梦，包括宿命。</p><p>但她说梦境确实是相反的。梦里的她抱着他，而他泣不成声。她说当她的手穿过他的乌发时，她闭上了眼睛，梦里是没有触觉的，但那一刻她很清醒地意识到，这就是梦里的一个人，绝对没有错。她说得斩钉截铁，甚至有些倨傲。我在梦里说了什么？太宰治躺在她的身边，他的皮肤和她一样，白皙得似乎要融进床单里。你说你想死。娜塔莉亚久久地注视着她的脸庞。还有什么吗？他笑了。以我的性格，不可能只有这一句话。</p><p>娜塔莉亚皱起了眉头。我只记得有关生死的对话了，除此之外什么都不记得。她显得遗憾而困惑。太宰治看了她很久，他想他此生都不会忘记娜塔莉亚的眼睛。他说是这样啊，有一条无形的纽带把我们拴在了一起。</p><p>这条纽带的名字叫做生死。说完娜塔莉亚闭上了眼睛。她感觉到这个温柔的日本男人给予了她一个温存而优雅的吻。</p><p>7.<br/>娜塔莉亚成为了咖啡厅里的一位女招待，至少在横滨的这一段时间里她是的。她并不沉默寡言，但待人过分地彬彬有礼，点到即是，既不给人幻想回旋的余地也不盈满太多，这使她与周围的所有人都拉开了距离，他们望尘莫及。</p><p>但太宰治不同。与她相见的第一天，他们就不存在什么距离了。冥冥之中他们因殊途同归而相互愈发地吸引，娜塔莉亚不止一次地说，她被揭穿了，未着片缕，在他的目光里她只是一个赤裸的灵魂。太宰治说这有点吓人，但你愿意这么想的话，让我坦诚相言，你的灵魂很美。他说得很认真，拂去了往日里的戏谑。</p><p>于是人们经常看见这样一幅场景。在娜塔莉亚要换班的时候，店里那位坐了很久的瘦高男子就会站起身来，他很有礼貌地和与他谈笑风生的其他男女道别，脸上挂着明亮的微笑。然后他走向娜塔莉亚，他们一句话也不说，手挽手向外走去。他的风衣和她的裙袂在风中相互击打，这是整个过程中唯一发出声响的事物。</p><p>8.<br/>娜塔莉亚说她要回到欧洲去。她终于要去俄罗斯出席他哥哥的婚礼。太宰治没有说挽留的话，而是像往日一样无声地吻她，抬起头来发现两个人都已是泪流满面。</p><p>他们从来不谈爱情。不是因为不够格，而是因为他们心知肚明，这已是爱情所无法涵盖的了。</p><p>爱情是鱼和水，他们是水和水。</p><p>9.<br/>太宰治背负着死的使命而生，就像坐在一辆火车上，火车到站他就必须下车，但行车的过程中他也可以选择随时停下来，从容不迫地走下车去。太宰治是这辆火车上唯一的人，他既是乘客，也是开火车的。他所行经的轨道没有第二辆火车。</p><p>娜塔莉亚是一个离家出走的孩子。她所爱的哥哥对她而言是她的精神寄托，是她的权威，是她的生存世界。她早就预料到了她有朝一日会从这个世界抽身而出，她一直做好了叛逃的准备，可以说，从她发现自己的爱的那一刻开始。她的世界很用力地将她推开，将她遗弃，但现实是娜塔莉亚在被无情驱逐的时候，也在头也不回地奔跑离开。她在做那个梦的时候就登上了太宰治的那辆火车，现在她要对她的世界做最后庄重的告别。</p><p>太宰治送她上了飞机，临走时给了她电话号码。他说如果她感到害怕了就给他打个电话。他一直都在这里等她。一直都在。</p><p>10.<br/>她在子夜给他打电话。太宰治说，娜塔莉亚小姐，你还是打电话过来了。你害怕了吗？</p><p>娜塔莉亚矢口否认。太宰治的眼前出现了她倨傲地断定他们在梦里见过的样子。</p><p>太宰治坐在黑暗里听她说话。她说婚礼。宴会的灯火，垂地的白纱，她的哥哥挽着新娘，幸福得宛如身处天堂。她坐在教堂里为新人鼓掌，为她的哥哥，为她的爱人。为幸福伊始，为苦难结束。泪眼朦胧里她的哥哥对他笑，呼唤她的名字，将他的幸福分一半给她，像他们以前共享一块蛋糕一样。她回报以微笑，并为幸福潸然泪下。</p><p>他以为她的声音会颤抖，她的言语会沾染哭腔，可是没有。娜塔莉亚的声调温柔，平静安详，仿佛在讲一个童话。接着叙述者与听故事的人双双落入沉默，余音悠长，亘古寂寞。</p><p>11.<br/>她说白俄罗斯有很多的湖泊，这些湖泊是口口相传中的无数摔碎的镜子，她现在就在其中一块最大的碎片旁，站在电话亭里跟她说话。太宰治估摸着那会儿她那里正是黄昏，于是没头没脑地说了一句，你从黄昏中来，到黄昏中去，娜塔莉亚小姐，你是属于黄昏的人。</p><p>娜塔莉亚笑了笑。晚安，先生。她说。</p><p>她挂掉听筒，短暂的几声杂音之后万籁俱寂。太宰治对着手里的听筒发愣，他听得见自己呼吸的声音。他隔着那么远看见她漂亮的眼睛里一只写着生一只写着死，现在她闭上了其中一只眼睛，另一只眼睛依旧在眷恋地注视着人间。太宰治想起了她的灵与肉，白俄罗斯姑娘蜷缩在他的怀里，眼泪顺着她裸露的光洁肌肤无遮无拦地向下流去，像一条没有尽头的河流。</p><p>太宰治挂掉了听筒，他闭上了眼睛。等到他再次睁开双眼时，眼睫毛已经完全湿透了。</p><p>12.<br/>娜塔莉亚再也没有给他打过电话。</p><p>13.<br/>太宰治在睡梦中等待着黄昏，他梦见了娜塔莉亚。</p><p>他看见自己走向她，他听见自己说他想死，而这被她一语道破。然后她开始哭泣，像个孩子一样哭泣。他很清楚地意识到他与她此时并不相识，可是他们确实像情人一样拥抱在一起，他在娜塔莉亚的肩头说，他们将永远属于彼此。他看着娜塔莉亚阖上了眼眸，继而鱼腥味的黄昏出现在眼前。他醒了，梦里说过的每一句话都萦绕在耳畔，他要把他说过的话告诉为此而困惑不已的娜塔莉亚，他乞求她会在黄昏的尽头等他，然后告诉她，他在梦里说过，他们将永远属于彼此。他知道娜塔莉亚不会因为他的姗姗来迟而迁怒于他。</p><p>他向娜塔莉亚停留过的地方走去。他终于明白了他和娜塔莉亚是两尾向死而生的鱼，在游过某处无形的界限之后就化作了水。没有什么能把他们分离，就连死也是让他们相遇的契机。是的，没有什么了，他们将永远属于彼此。</p><p>①出自太宰治《二十世纪旗手》。<br/>②出自玛格丽特·杜拉斯《情人》。</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>很久以前写的一篇宰白……某种程度上表达了我想说的东西。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>